Happy Happy danny and Sad Sad Sam
by King667
Summary: When Danny is killed by Vlad he feels it's his fault. He and Tucker build a robotic Danny. Meanwhile Sam finds a fluffy with ball with a cute face. But when it hides in the robotic suit they find out it's really...


Happy Happy Danny and Sad Sad Sam

When Danny's human form dies away Sam isn't too keen on letting her best friend go. This drives her into a deep depression. Tucker and Vlad feel horrible because it was their fault . So he makes a copy of Danny. A metal one. Now it's up to Danny to make Sam happy again.

"Danny please come back ok" Sam whispered to best friend as they hugged. "Forever and Always" He replied before letting go and flying off to battle Plasmius. She knew that he would return to her but she was still scared. She watched him until he flew off away from sight. Sighing she went back down stair to the dinner table.

"Tucker, why is Plasmius throwing a temper tantrum again?" Danny asked as him and tucker rushed back to his house. "Because he finally told Maddy to come with him but she said no and that she hated him." Tucker told His friend trying to keep up. "Right that tends to happen" Danny Muttered as they arrived. "Let go of me!" They heard Maddy cry from inside. "Mo…Mrs. Fenton!" Danny rushed in without thinking. "Danny wait!" Tucker shouted. An explosion brightened up the dark night sending Tucker flying back. "W-what? Danny hey" Tucker got back up and cried out for his friend as hot tears welled in his eyes. "Danny hey yell if you're alive!" He shouted in desperation. There was not response for what seemed like hours. Maddy ran out and tucker helped her up. Then Vlad walked up holding a pale limp boy. Tears welled up in Maddy's eyes as she moved the black hair from Danny's face. Blood leaked from his side were a jagged metal pole stuck out of the skin. They gently laid him on the ground. "Hey mom…" He said in a calm voice and closed his eyes in pain. "What were you doing in the house?" She cried gently putting her head to his chest. "C-can…you…sing...t-to…me?" His voice became quieter and quieter. The pain became too much for his body. He shoke and His breathing became shallower at each word. His eyes fluttered then close. Maddy sang a beautiful lullaby. When she realized then in horror Maddy screamed when Danny's last breath escaped his lungs. He was gone.

2 days later.

Rain gently fell from the dark sky. Many people that Sam didn't know came to Danny's funeral. The program went smoothly with many people in tears. Sam was still angery at Tucker for not stopping him. She wanted to punch him and yell at him but he didn't show until the end of the program when they were burying Danny. Sam stood there crying when a big hand pushed her face into his shoulder. She looked up to see Tucker. His eyes were red from crying. Feeling al the anger and hatred against her friend disappeared and a little bit of happiness. While she sat there in his warm arm she notices a fluffy white ball. It had two dot eyes with what looked like a upside down V for it's mouth. A small tear fell from its right eye. Mesmerized she didn't notice everyone left. When tucker turned his back she rushed over and snatch it up. It squeaked as she stuffed into her pocket. "Sam you ok?" Tucker asked raising a eyebrow in confusion. "Just sad that's all" She replied as Tucker hugged her. "Well lets go home" He finally said taking her hand. They chatted here and there but it was mostly quiet except for the occasional squeak. Annoyed Tucker stopped. "What's wrong Tucker?" Sam asked turning around. "Your squeaking!" He barked in a serious voice. "What?" She asked innocently. "You picked something up at the cemetery didn't you." He demanded not believing his friend. With a sigh she grabbed his hand and they ran to her house. "Tucker you can't tell anyone especially Danny…" She trailed off noticing her mistake. New tears welled up in her eyes when a happy long squeak emanated from her pocket. Angry Tucker leapt from her bed and shoved his hand into her pocket and gripped the furry little ball. It squealed as he gripped it in his hand. "Stop you'll hurt him!" She snatched him back and petted him. He blushed and purred happily. "What is that?" He asked in awe of the little ball of fluff. "I don't know but I am taking care of him. I'll call you Fantomu it's Japanese for Phantom" She walked over to her dresser and made a bed out of her clothes. Fantomu yawned and fell asleep. "Come on Tucker let's go" She whispered as her and Tucker left the quiet room.


End file.
